Keeping the Asters
by Cursed Secrets
Summary: Asters were going to become something so much more. Who knew aster was actually a word?-a short fluffy one-shot-


AN: Couldn't help writing this. Hope you like it!

Keeping the Asters

Dick didn't know what to do. He would never admit it but his heart wasn't just beating because of his workout. In truth he was worrying about Zatanna. He knew how it felt to lose a family. He should have stayed and said something, but how could he? He was uncomfortable about his own losses so how could he say something to her?

The workout wasn't helping like it usually did. Most of the time Dick could let all of it go away, but then again that was when he had his own problems. Maybe because it was someone else's problem he couldn't get away from it. He cared for Zatanna, there was no denying it, but how much did he care? He didn't know.

Dick decided to change into different clothes and go out for a walk to clear his head, but all he thought about was her pain. He knew he couldn't talk to her about it, to let her know he sympathizes with her, but that would mean giving her information of his own pain. He couldn't even say it aloud without choking on his words and yet he desperately wanted to share his words with her, to let her pain ease even if it increased his.

Walking along he found a flower shop, the fragrance off the flowers hit him even as he walked but. Looking he realized he knew some. Tulips and lilies, were obvious. There were also different types of roses. Colors of red, pink , and white. Some were small and some were larger than his fist. He wondered if Zatanna would like some. He wandered over and looked over at some particular flowers. He wondered what they were. With many small petals the flowers were quite nice. He wondered Zatanna would like them.

"Are you interested?" A flower girl looked over, "Those Asters are a specialty of this store."

At that his ears perked up, "What are they called?"

"Why asters," She pick a bouquet up for him to see, "New York asters to be exact, they are supposed to look like stars."

Aster, who knew it, was a flower? And he thought he made it up. He remembered he told it to Zatanna, and he suddenly knew what he was going to do.

"can you make me a bouquet, please?" He looked at them again, "A bouquet of white ones."

Zatanna was still in her room, what would she do without her dad? He taught her everything she knew. He was her father and mentor and she was heartbroken without him. She wanted to just lie on her bed and cry, but she heard a knock, didn't they know she wanted to be alone right now. She opened the door ready to ask someone to leave, but no one was there. Instead she found a bundle of flowers and a tall vase. She picked them up and looked around but no one was there.

Zatanna brought them inside her room. She put them on her desk and looked at them. She wondered who could have put them there. Standing back she found a small note

_Thought you could use some asters after some disasters. _

At that Zatanna smiled, of course, these flowers were asters. She knew who sent them now; Robin probably couldn't resist sending them. She smiled at the thought. He really was sweet. This brightened her right up. He really wanted to make sure she was all right. She wanted to keep them forever. Then she thought about it. She looked through the boxes and found her first spell book her dad gave her, and took one of the flowers. She would remember it forever.

Dick was walking to his room in the Cave. He had hoped that Zatanna liked them. He should be heading back to the Batcave soon though; all he needed was his costume. As he approached he saw something floating in the air. Inspecting it closer he saw it was one of the asters in the bouquet. Picking it out of the air, courtesy of Zatanna's magic. There was a note tied to the flower, picking it up he read the fine script.

_Hey Boy Wonder, thanks for the asters. The feelings are the same._

As he twirled the flower between the fingers he went in, and found a dictionary with his words added in and placed the flower there.

Two flowers sat in those books hidden but always there even after years, reminding them of the first time they made their hearts flutter


End file.
